item_shop_by_digital_genefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Order/@comment-36.84.233.15-20180315033708/@comment-109.59.69.214-20180318154511
I'm pretty sure that after Bret's last order, the characters orders in groups of 4 (Bar Owner, Adgar, Innkeeper and Blacksmith being one group) with the Queen and King being the last group. Starts with Bar Owner first order being #65, Adgar first being #66, Innkeeper first #67 Blacksmith #68, and thyen it loop backs to Bar Owner's second being #69 etc. Can't exactly remember the trigger reputation, but I'm almost certain it comes each 50 points, at least after Bret. Bar Owner: 1. 20 Wine (4320) 2. 20 Ale (2400) 3. 20 Mead (2160) 4. 20 Cider (4080) 5. 20 Match (2880) 6. 20 Salted Fish (1920) 7. 20 Sausage (1920) 8. 20 Bacon (2400) Adgar: 1. 20 Gunpowder (2880) 2. 20 Firecracker (9600) 3. 20 Arrow (2400) 4. 20 Bag (7200) 5. 20 Grappling Hook (9600) 6. 10 GOld Key (9600) 7. 30 Smoked Fish (3240) 8. 10 Salt lamp (12000) Innkeeper: 1. 25 Paper (1800) 2. 25 Dip Pen (16500) 3. 25 Potpourri (6000) 4. 25 Soap (4500) 5. 25 Candle (6000) 6. 25 Hourglass (7500) 7. 25 Brush (4500) 8. 25 Lamp (21000) Blacksmith: 1. 10 Iron Ingot (1800) 2. 10 Silver Ingot (2400) 3. 10 Gold Ingot (4800) 4. 1 Ointment (180) 5. 30 Iron Ingot (5400) 6. 30 Silver Ingot (7200) 7. 30n Gold Ingot (14400) 8. 1 Broad sword (600) Mercenary: 1. 30 Recovery herb (2880) 2. 30 Gunpowder (4320) 3. 30 Bomb (18000) 4. 20 Fire arrow (9600) 5. 20 Explosive arrow (12000) 6. 5 Blade boomarang (3600) 7. 5 Gladius (9000) 8. 5 Sacred sword (12000) Soothsayer: 1. 10 Magic crystal ball (12000) 2. 20 Dip pen (13200) 3. 30 Potpourri (7200) 4. 20 Holy water (6720) 5. 10 Spirit stone (7200) 6. 10 Angel wings (4800) 7. 3 Magic book (10800) 8. 3 Magic lamp (9000) Treasure Hunter: 1. 30 Torch (7200) 2. 10 Lamp (8400) 3. 25 Bag ( 9000) 4. 20 Grappling Hook (9600) 5. 30 Firecracker (14400) 6. 10 Crossbow (9000) 7. 10 Gold key (9600) 8. 10 Magic key (180000) Troubadour: 1. 10 Drum (1800) 2. 10 Feather plume (4800) 3. 10 Feather hat (2400) 4. 20 Hourglass (6000) 5. 35 Ink (10500) 6. 20 Quill pen (14400) 7. 20 Book (15600) 8. 5 Magic book (18000) Knight: 1. 30 Short sword (18000) 2. 30 Broad sword (18000) 3. 1 Diamond ring (1920) 4. 30 Iron shoes (14400) 5. Iron shield (18000) 6. 30 Iron helmet (18000) 7. 50 Ale (6000) 8. 30 Iron armour (27000) Cleric: 1. 50 Holy water (16800) 2. 20 Spirit stone (14400) 3. 10 Saint shoes (15600) 4. 10 Saint shield (16800) 5. 10 Saint helmet (17400) 6. 10 Saint armour (19800) 7. 10 Saint arrow (14400) 8. 30 Angel wings (14400) Princess: 1. 10 Cookie (2400) 2. 10 Perfume (3600) 3. 20 Feather hat (7200) 4. 20 Fur coat (9000) 5. 20 Feather plume (9600) 6. 10 Apple pie (960) 7. 10 Roasted apples (840) 8. 1 Grappling hook (480) Noble: 1. 30 Wreath (3600) 2. 50 Wine (10800) 3. 30 Book (23400) 4. 50 Soap (9000) 5. 20 Gold shoes (20400) 6. 20 Gold shield (22800) 7. 20 Gold helmet (24000) 8. 20 Gold armour (28800) Queen: 1. 50 Moist potpourri (6000) King: 1. 50 Gold rod (72000)